


A brawl in the bar

by Mickibooo (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character/Reader - Freeform, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you started talking properly to one of your former information men, Dean couldn't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A brawl in the bar

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Mrs. Padalinky on Ask.fm

There was a small smirk on your lips as you looked at yourself in the mirror, yes, definitely looking good.  
You chuckled and walked downstairs where the two Winchester brothers were waiting.  
"I'm ready." you said and Sam nodded though Dean didn't exactly look happy, he wouldn't say anything so you just shrugged it off and grinned.  
As you three sat in the impala, Dean driving you to the bar they'd go to, Sam once more explained the plan.  
"So, get this, the plan is, go in, flirt with him, get as much information as you can, then walk back to either of us and we'll go out as quickly as possible."  
You nodded, of course having understood. "Just be careful.." Dean muttered. He didn't like that guy, not just because he might have dangerous details that could help them.  
He didn't like the idea of you flirting with him but it was the best idea they had.  
You walked into the bar and smiled when you sat down next to the man.  
Starting to talk to him, you quickly realized that your lead was completely wrong and he didn't have any information at all though he was nice company.  
You walked back to Dean and smiled "Well, I don't think that he knows anything but he's kinda cool so I'll just talk some more. You can do what you usually do around here.." a small frown graced your lips at the thought of Dean taking one of the shady and slutty girls that of course have been all over him already to the motel.  
You sighed though and smiled as you sat down in front of the former target, chatting with him. You were drinking a bit as well and suddenly he was kissing you.  
Before you could react to it in any way, you were pushed away from him and an angry looking Dean stood in front of the man.  
"Dean?" you asked confused, looking at him with wide eyes.  
Dean though didn't react to it, staring down at the other man. "Don't touch her." he said and the guy scurried away. You wanted to protest but no word was leaving your lips.  
In fact, you wouldn't be able to speak for a while like this, Dean's muscled and strong body pressed against yours as he held you against the wall, kissing you as though your lives depended on it. You felt yourself lose control of your mind, of reality and nothing counted but the feeling of Dean's hot lips, sliding against yours.  
Your fingers curled into his short hair, holding him closer though he was already pulling away, panting.  
He rested his forehead against yours and whispered "Don't let anyone touch you like this.. I want to be your only one." You couldn't help but chuckle against his soft lips as you pulled him back into a kiss. This was all you've ever wanted.


End file.
